Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 September 2018
01:08-50 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:09-17 GARMY 01:09-21 HEWWO! 01:09-32 HOW ARE YOU 01:10-00 GOOD, HOW ARE YOU?! *why am I doing this in caps? XD* 01:11-08 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:11-09 I'M GREAT, THANKS! *probably because I started it XD 01:11-13 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:11-23 XD 01:12-40 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:12-46 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:14-01 XD I'm making a page on the family that took care of Lin after she lost her parents 01:14-29 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:15-39 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 01:15-41 Heya 01:16-22 Hiya G! 01:16-26 Hewwo! 01:17-07 Whats up :) 01:17-23 Not much 01:18-30 I'm working on a page as I mentioned above 01:18-37 Cool! 01:19-15 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 01:19-17 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 01:20-32 I'm working on my wikia 01:20-40 tis a lot of work lol 01:20-41 Nice 01:21-20 Cool 01:22-56 Yeah wikis are a lot of work. Just ask me, I run two XD 01:23-04 XD 01:23-19 I'm planning more 'stuff' as well XD 01:23-24 Well three if you count the one I created but don't really use anymore 01:24-17 XD 01:25-30 I actually made my own 01:25-45 It's basically a continuation of all my pages on here 01:26-23 I have over 70 pages now 01:26-27 I've considered doing something like that but it's a real pain to transfer everything and update them as well 01:26-51 Oh yeah 01:27-00 You have a bunch of cool OCs 01:27-04 Yeah it would be :/ 01:27-26 @Zorcob thanks! 01:27-40 np 01:28-00 All of my OCs I make out of minifig edits 01:28-10 how do you draw yours? theyre all really good 01:30-02 Literally I started with one drawing and then basically most of my other drawings are copies of that are modified to look like different characters XD 01:32-14 I slowly produce my own original art as I feel like it XD 01:33-05 Lately (as Purple would know) I've been doing more hand drawn stuff too, but I doubt I'll upload them here 01:33-58 All of your art is super accurate to real minifigs, its great 01:34-05 Thanks! 01:34-10 np 01:34-54 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 01:35-41 Okey then 01:37-20 Haha, they come and go 01:38-21 Yep XD 01:44-02 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:44-21 https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Warner_Family And done! 01:46-04 Nice! 01:46-27 Thanks! 01:46-44 NP 01:50-05 Now I just need to get some writing done... 01:50-29 Okey! 01:52-57 Haha, that's me wishing XD 01:53-40 XD 01:53-51 I need to but I can't XD 01:54-34 I really need to as well, but, writer's block XD 01:55-32 Yeah me too XD 01:56-13 I get an idea, I start writing stuff, and before I know it I can't write any more XD 02:01-42 I have a half-finished story involving Lin that I know exactly where I want it to go, I just can't figure out how to write it out 02:02-24 It doesn't help that it heavily involves Lloyd and I hate scripting him XD 02:02-33 That must be annoying XD 01:14-00 XD I'm making a page on the family that took care of Lin after she lost her parents 01:14-27 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:15-37 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 01:15-40 Heya 01:16-20 Hiya G! 01:16-24 Hewwo! 01:17-05 Whats up :) 01:17-22 Not much 01:18-29 I'm working on a page as I mentioned above 01:18-36 Cool! 01:19-14 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 01:19-15 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 01:20-31 I'm working on my wikia 01:20-38 tis a lot of work lol 01:20-39 Nice 01:21-18 Cool 01:22-54 Yeah wikis are a lot of work. Just ask me, I run two XD 01:23-02 XD 01:23-18 I'm planning more 'stuff' as well XD 01:23-22 Well three if you count the one I created but don't really use anymore 01:24-15 XD 01:25-28 I actually made my own 01:25-44 It's basically a continuation of all my pages on here 01:26-21 I have over 70 pages now 01:26-26 I've considered doing something like that but it's a real pain to transfer everything and update them as well 01:26-49 Oh yeah 01:26-58 You have a bunch of cool OCs 01:27-02 Yeah it would be :/ 01:27-24 @Zorcob thanks! 01:27-39 np 01:27-58 All of my OCs I make out of minifig edits 01:28-08 how do you draw yours? theyre all really good 01:30-01 Literally I started with one drawing and then basically most of my other drawings are copies of that are modified to look like different characters XD 01:32-13 I slowly produce my own original art as I feel like it XD 01:33-03 Lately (as Purple would know) I've been doing more hand drawn stuff too, but I doubt I'll upload them here 01:33-57 All of your art is super accurate to real minifigs, its great 01:34-03 Thanks! 01:34-08 np 01:34-52 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 01:35-39 Okey then 01:37-18 Haha, they come and go 01:38-19 Yep XD 01:42-49 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 01:44-00 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:44-19 https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Warner_Family And done! 01:46-02 Nice! 01:46-26 Thanks! 01:46-42 NP 01:50-04 Now I just need to get some writing done... 01:50-27 Okey! 01:52-55 Haha, that's me wishing XD 01:53-39 XD 01:53-49 I need to but I can't XD 01:54-32 I really need to as well, but, writer's block XD 01:55-30 Yeah me too XD 01:56-11 I get an idea, I start writing stuff, and before I know it I can't write any more XD 02:01-40 I have a half-finished story involving Lin that I know exactly where I want it to go, I just can't figure out how to write it out 02:02-24 It doesn't help that it heavily involves Lloyd and I hate scripting him XD 02:02-31 That must be annoying XD 02:04-36 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 02:04-41 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:05-20 Yeah, he's the hardest and Jay's the easiest 02:06-30 XD 02:10-06 Jay is fun to write tbh I don't enjoy doing the others, even Zane, anywhere near as much 02:10-57 Probably because Jay has a 'unique' character 02:05-22 Yeah, he's the hardest and Jay's the easiest 02:06-31 XD 02:10-07 Jay is fun to write tbh I don't enjoy doing the others, even Zane, anywhere near as much 02:10-59 Probably because Jay has a 'unique' character 02:12-50 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 02:12-58 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 02:15-03 XD 02:15-42 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:15-58 I guess XD 02:18-32 XD 02:19-07 I'm trying to talk to Sketch on Discord but he won't reply:( 02:20-12 : ( 02:20-13 Will probably go spam his DMs with song lyrics in an attempt to get his attention 02:20-21 XD 02:25-45 Okay I just sent him three messages including a meme so if that doesn't get him to reply idk what qill 02:25-50 *will 02:26-43 XD 02:30-19 Okey he must be doing something with his Discord still open because he ain't saying a word XD 02:33-57 XD 02:39-05 Well I'm done trying XD 02:39-44 Do you know if Astra might be on tonight?